Lonely Without You
by Elizabeauty
Summary: Spin's POV. He's feeling lonely when he realizes his love is no longer by his side. Slightly AU. Songfic, to Akon's Lonely.


**Lonely Without You**

_Lonely im so lonely,_

_I have nobody,_

_To call my owwnnn_

_Im so lonely, im mr. Lonely_

_I have nobody,_

_To call my owwnnn_

_Im so lonely_

_I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was_

_Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz_

_Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin_

I sat up in a cold sweat, from a bad nightmare. I dreamt that Paige had left me.

"Paige?"

No answer. I sat up in our bed and looked to where she had been sleeping. She wasn't there. I chuckled to myself, sadly.

"So it wasn't a dream..."

Where could she have gone, though? Did she really leave me? Maybe she's just getting a snack or something. So I roll out of bed, to go check every room in the apartment. The bathroom's first. I walk towards the door... It's open.

She's obviously not there... And all the other rooms are visible. She's no where to be found. Where'd My Honeybee go? Is it my fault? What'd I do this time?

I gotta go think.

I pull a warm coat on, to cover my bare chest, even though it's warm out. I grab my keys off the key rack... It was Paige's idea. She's so smart, that way. I walk out the door and lock it behind myself.

God, what'd I do? Did I leave the toilet seat up too many times? Did I annoy her? Did I do something completely stupid? Did I offend her?

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Still gone. I can't eat right. Jimmy won't speak to me. Nor will Marco or Craig. I'm on the brink of getting fired. Ever since Paige left, everything's going wrong.

"Where'd you go Paige? I need you."

_Im so lonely (so lonely),_

_Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_To call my own (to call my own) girl_

_Im so lonely (so lonely)_

_Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_To call my own (to call my own) girl_

_Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck_

_Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I_

_Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl_

She'd put up with everything. All those lies. The late nights at work. What had happened with Manny so many years ago. When I got you fired in Grade 11, for fighting with Craig. Yet, she stayed with me. What pushed it over the edge?

I swear, I never meant to hurt her. She never deserved it. Hell, I deserve to be in pain, not her. Paige is the one I love, why'd I take advantage of her and ruin what we had?

I'd do anything. ANYTHING. Anything in the world, just to make this all better. Just to make her feel better. I haven't seen her in days, now, almost a week.

"I'm so lonely without you..."

_Im so lonely (so lonely)_

_Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)_

_To call my own (to call my own) girl_

_Im so lonely (so lonely)_

_Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_To call my own (to call my own) girl_

_Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through_

_Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u_

_Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me_

_Be so happy but now so lonely_

2 weeks. Yeah, there've been girls hitting on me, but none of them compared to Paige. They were all so fake. They just wanted sex from me. Just my body. I've been looking everywhere she might be, still no sign. I never thought I'd have to do this.

Rrrriiiiinnnngggg!

I pounced at the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered hurriedly. Maybe, if I'm lucky, it's Paige.

"Hello, Mr. Mason?"

Damn... Just some lame telemarketer. I hang the phone up softly.

I'd give up everything, just if I could be with her. If I could apologize and fix everything. Paige is the love of my life. Paige is the only one who could ever possibly make me happy, she's the only one who ever made me truly happy. But now, she's made me lonely.

_So lonely (so lonely)_

_Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_To call my own (to call my own)_

_Im so lonely (so lonely)_

_Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_To call my own (to call my own) girrll_

_Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and_

_Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever_

_Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz..._

I lay in our bed crying. Last time I looked in the mirror, my eyes were all puffy and red. I'm getting such a head ache, it feels worse than a hang over.

"P-Please Paige! Please... It's been a m-month... At least call me..."

I sob and gulp for air as I say those words out loud, hoping somehow she can hear me.

"C-Come home, Paige. Please. P-Please. PLEASEEE!"

A fresh wave of tears come spilling out of my eyes. Big, salty tears roll down my cheek, and some roll over my lips. Salty.

"Paige... I-I didn't mean to yell... I-I didn't mean to do a-all those bad things. I-I wish that I n-never hurt you. I'm going crazy without you, Paige!"

_Im so lonely (so lonely)_

_Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_To call my own (to call my own)_

_Im so lonely (so lonely)_

_Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_To call my own (to call my own) girll_

_Lonely, so lonely_

_So lonely, (so lonely),_

_Mr. Lonely, so lonely_

_So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yay! It's Spaige-y! It's a little one-sided because only Spin is talking / thinking... But, the thought is there. I hope that they get back together in the end... I mean, he's her honeybee! Comments and suggestions?**  



End file.
